The present invention relates to a lens assembly fixing device of scanner, and relates more particularly to a safety structure for keeping the lens assembly in the scanner fixed while removal of the scanner. It shall be able to lock the lens assembly and dislodge it automatically at the next operation.
According to the regular lens assembly fixing method and structure, a screw is set in a suitable position at the bottom of the scanner to enable it to just lock the scanner when it stops working so that the lens assembly inside will not slide to get damaged by collision when the mechanism is moved around. However the shortcoming of regular fixing method and structure lies in that the common owners and users often forget to release the lock after locking it for removal and operate the scanner directly causing the mechanism to fail to operate normally and even damaging the driving mechanism. Especially the common users basically do not know the existence of such a construction. Hence often they do not know that they should loosen the above mentioned locking screw when they use it right after buying the set or lock the lens assembly inside the scanner at the next transport to ensure safety.